SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki
Welcome Team SOG!!! Please see the video [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ME_aNvTY3kc "About the Creepypastas..."] video for the explanation on why the Haunted Gaming videos have been privatized on Youtube. If you are looking for Mutahar's old videos, they have been moved to an alternate archive channel which can be viewed [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6YomPM3PH7pvwM8QghMqHw here].''' Welcome Team, or random person who stumbled upon this page while venturing through the vast jungle that is the internet. This is the official Wiki of SomeOrdinaryGamers! This wiki is specifically created for the express purpose of posting your creepypastas for me to review. Please be sure not to post any trollpastas or they will be removed!! We are proud of our users, pages, and edits! ~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki's rules of usage page!' [http://someordinarygamers.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Etiquette_%26_Expectations '~Click here to access the SomeOrdinaryGamers Wiki Chat rules and expectations!] ~Click here to access the ''SomeOrdinaryGamers Archives'', a page displaying the history of Team SOG! ~''Found that creepypasta on here that stood out more than any other? Make sure you check out our '''Creepypasta of the Month! page to vote for the creepypasta that you enjoyed (or suffered from) the most! ~Team SOG is over '''550,000' strong!!! On 21 November 2015 Mutahar's SomeOrdinaryGamers channel posted its 1,000th video! What a milestone! Here's looking forward to the next thousand! Announcements! ~Congratulations to the Creepypasta of the Month of''' February: Nothing by ''No One''! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Month ''for ''March here'! ~Congratulations to the ''Creepypasta of the Year of 201Trichotillomania6: Nothing ''by ''No One! Be sure to vote for the ''Creepypasta of the Year ''for 2017 ''here! ~Ever wanted to have your own Wiki Chat Emoticon? Well, no need to keep wishing, because if you can successfully reach 500+ edits on the wiki then the admins will gladly create you your own emoticon using an image of your choice! What are you waiting for? Get out there and start editing! ~Need some inspiration? Check out the Creepypasta Trading page, to swap ideas, works in progress, or story series. ~Follow us on Twitter and like us on Facebook for regular updates at @SOGWIKI, SomeOrdinaryGamers Facebook Group and SOG Wiki Facebook! Also, check out the SomeOrdinaryGamers SubReddit! Nightmares & Dreamscapes A page dedicated to sharing some of the most realistic scary stories to ever grace humanity. Sleep well, Children... Everybody Talks! A page dedicated to chat and the spreading of kickass, "Everyone Talks". A personal addition, by Auron. Hope you guys enjoy! Creepypastas! * Click Here to enter the creepypasta section and create your own page and post your creepypasta! * Click Here Have a theory about a certain game, or a certain event in a game? Post it here and show your opinion to the world! * Click Here 'to enter the ONLY special listing dedicated specifically towards fanfictions and other fan works. '* Click Here for an easy guide on how ''to create your own page, write your own creepypasta, and submit it to the creepypasta list for all the world to see! '* Click Here' Learn the Trick of the Trade! Learn how to write Pastas that will make people afraid of the dark again with our Tips and Tricks! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Month! '* Click Here' to cast your vote for Creepypasta of the Year! '* Click Here' for a guide to adding categories. '* Click Here' to trade ideas for creepypastas and team up to work on them. '* Click Here''' for some guidelines created for newcomers to the writing hobby. Latest Activity Category:Awesome Category:Site Administration